Death's Champion
by batman7568
Summary: This is an AU. Harry gets to know that his ancestor's not only passed their powers to him but also a responsibility that every Peverell family member has to take. To protect The key to death with their life and become The DEATH'S CHAMPION. Powerful Harry ! Powerful Voldermort!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:-Just wanted to say that reviews are very welcome. Reviews make me feel motivated to keep going on. Any advice is also appreciated. And I already have next 3-4 chap ready will post them I get a positive response.

PROLOGUE

"Mom please! tell me the story about death's champion again" said 5 year old James to his mother. The red haired woman just smiled knowing this was the favourite story of her son. Pulling her son closer she made herself comfortable on his son's bed.

"Our story starts when time himself was a child and universe was just created. When higher power created humans it created with them their biggest fear that is deity death. The power over death was then stored in key. This key supposedly had the power over death and could wipe out the entire human race if it's power got into wrong hands. At that time the gods were looking for someone who could protect the key with his live. And they could only think of only one family which was up to the task and that was the Peverell family. The gods then approached the 3 Peverell's brothers who were very happy about being given such honour and agreed. God gave the task of tying the key into Peverell bloodline to another powerful wizard known as Merlin at that time. Merlin then performed the ritual which tied the key with Peverell bloodline and making it impossible for everyone including gods to get there hands on the key. Merlin also did the ritual which granted Peverell brother and their heirs incredible strength in magic so that they could protect the key to death. Death also provided gifts to brothers in exchange for their protection. These gifts are also known as the deathly Hallows . The Peverell brother's that day took a oath as universe as its witness that they and every generation of Peverell line to come will protect the key until their last breath. From that day every Peverell that has protected the key is called the DEATH'S CHAMPION"

As the time went on many dark lord rose which wanted to get their hands on the key but every time a member of Peverell line was there to save the day end the reign of terror by the dark lord.

Then came a time when another Dark lord rose to power this one more powerful and Dark then any other dark lord in the history. He too sought the power over death which could grant him immortality. People were so afraid of him that no one even had the guts to say his name. People called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Lord Voldermort in his conquest to conquer death went after the family that had sworn to protect the key. On Halloween 1981 he attacked the Potter's which were the last living descendents of the Peverell. James Potter fought with everything he had to save his family and protect the secret of the key but in the end he also perished when he refused to give the location of the key. Voldermort killed his wife Lily potter too. But Lily sacrificed her life for her son and unknowingly stuck a deal with death ,her life in place of his son. Death was all too pleased to save his last living protector and champion so when Voldermort tried to kill harry the curse backfired. The world rejoiced once again as the reign of terror was stopped. Another member of Peverell family did what his family was sworn to do. The wizarding world was at peace for now. They called their saviour as the boy who lived.

Harry was then sent to live with his Aunt not knowing about his destiny and the vow that has dictated the life of every member of his family. The blood of Peverell family runs through his veins and so does the power granted to them. As long as there is anyone with Peverell blood alive, balance will always be restored and the world will be at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It has been eleven years since that fateful night. The night ,that changed everything for Harry. At present soon to be eleven year old Harry was asleep in his room which was actually a cupboard under the stair still unknown to his family history and his identity. But all that was about to change soon.

Harry woke up with a start. He again had a nightmare. It was the same dream that has been taunting him for as long as he could remember. In the dream there was a women screaming and mad laughter and after that a lot of green light.

Harry just sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. It was still early in the morning 5 am to be exact he knew Dursley's wouldn't wake for another 2 hours so he decided to go for walk. It has always helped him calm down. It wasn't just the dreams that were haunting him, for the past few weeks it always felt like there was another presence with him who he couldn't touch or see but it was still there. Although the presence felt very comforting, It felt like a gentle touch or a whisper in his ears. It was as if it was leading him somewhere. He unconsciously touched the piece of cloth he always kept himself he once asked his aunt about it, his aunt told him he had it with him since the night his parents left him here. It was his only link to his past. There wasn't anything special about it just a regular piece of white cloth with a odd symbol of triangle with a circle inside it and a straight line. It felt oddly comforting touching it like he wasn't alone in this world.

Harry picked himself from his bed as quietly as possible shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and smiled it felt good to breathe in the nice fresh air. He went to park and decided to just enjoy the silence and nice weather around it. There was nice breeze going around today he noticed.

He sat there for another hour and decided it was time to go back home. He was just about to get up when the cloth he was clutching in his hand slipped through his hand due to wind. The wind was now carrying it away from it. He immediately started running after him. But still wind was carrying it away from it. At last the wind seemed as if it has dropped. He saw wind carry the cloth in a narrow alley with an dead end ahead. He immediately ran after it in the alley. He signed in relief when he saw the cloth gently perched over the trash can.

He picked it up but found that the cloth was folded had something inside it. He decided to open it.

Harry gently unfolded the cloth and what he found inside amazed him. It was a ring with a brown stone in the centre, but that wasn't making harry speechless it was symbol etched on the stone it was same as the one on his cloth.

He very gently lifted the ring from the cloth. The moment he touched it he just had the feeling that he should try to wear it. Picking the ring from his left hand he gently slid the ring in his index finger of his right hand after that the last thing he remember was a huge sound of lightning and then he knew nothing more.

The moment the ring found his place on Harry's finger winds started blowing, there was lightning too.

Somewhere someplace a hooded figure known as Death just smiled and said" Welcome my master and champion I had been waiting for you a long time.

Harry woke up in a place he didn't recognize, he seemed to be in some kind of forest with huge grass around him and trees everywhere he could see. The last thing he remembered was wearing that ring. Harry smacked himself for doing something this stupid. A cough interrupted his train of thoughts. He turned around and found himself face to face with a man who seemed to be in his 60's.

"Where am I" Harry said to man before he could stop himself. The man just smiled and said" I know you have many questions and I will try to answer most of your questions but you will find that answer to most of your question is you yourself. First let me introduce myself my name is Merlin. And I have been guiding your family from centuries so that they can perform their responsibilities. Why don't we sit down this may take some time. The first thing you need to know is that magic is real and you are a wizard Harry. Your Mom and Dad were one too". Harry just looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say that it was a joke but when he didn't he couldn't stop himself from blurting" Are you joking with me". Merlin just smiled patiently as if expecting this kind of response from him and said" Harry have you done something you can't explain? I have seen you grow and I know all about how your hair keeps growing back or how you ended up on the roof when your cousin was chasing you. Tell me how you explain these things. Then the man just waved his hand and now he found himself floating 4 feet above the ground. Harry yelped when the man dropped him on the ground. Harry just nodded and said" Ok I believe you. But there are still a lot of question in my mind like what happened to my parents and you mentioned some responsibility my family took and most importantly why did it happen after wearing this ring. So Merlin told him all about the vow the Peverell line took and his family history, and Voldermort too. Now you are last Peverell left in the mortal world it is your time to do what ancestors have done very bravely. You have the blood of Peverell running through your veins and the blessings of ancestors with you ,make them proud Harry. "

Harry mind was reeling till yesterday he thought of himself as an ordinary boy and now he comes to know that he was some kind champion and his family has taken some responsible from the god himself.

"As I told you death granted three gifts to his champion so just like the ring the rest of items will find its way back to its champion when you are ready" said Merlin. Harry nodded his head in understanding and asked " Now what?". Merlin expression turned grim at this and replied" Now I train you so that you can become what you are meant to become. There are difficult times ahead and we need to prepare you for that. Always remembe a true champion's is the one who is champion not only because of his blood but also because of his heart. He is fearless but right now you are afraid of something and that is the thing standing between you and the cloak and the wand.

You need to overcome your every fear to truly become death's champion.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

(Hogwarts headmaster's office)

Albus Dumbledore just signed after hearing the reports from his fellow order members that there was still no clue of where the boy had vanished a year ago. He reinitiated the order again when Harry potter went missing from his home at Privet drive one year back from today.

He knew Harry was alive that was clear from the monitoring device he had keyed to harry and that was the reason he wanted to keep the search alive even after one year. His relative hadn't even bothered to check where there nephew was if it wasn't for Hagrid who had gone to deliver Harry's letter they would have never found out that the boy was missing. The Dursley's told him that he hadn't been home from the last two days and they didn't even report to police about his disappearance. Their attitude made him realize about the mistake he did when he placed Harry with these people. He just hoped he could find the boy soon as he had a destiny to fulfil.

(UNKNOWN PLACE)

A young boy of 12 years old was sitting on the rock and seemed to be meditating. His breathing was so shallow that someone could have easily misunderstood him to be dead.

A year has passed since he left his relative's place and came here to learn the magical arts from Merlin. He still didn't know the name of place, Merlin never told him and he never asked. He had learned so much in this past 1 year. He and Merlin have discovered early on that he seemed to have some kind of eidetic memory so it was easy for him to remember things. Merlin took him to different parts of the universe to learn different kinds of Magic it had amazed him that different cultures have their different kinds of magic's like the runic magic from Egypt, the parsel magic from India though he still had much to learn but still he had become really powerful. He had once asked whether it was normal for young wizard to grasp new magic so easily Merlin has just replied that it was a Peverell thing and not everyone can learn as fast as he could. Whenever he learned a new spell it felt like he knew the spell already and he had performed it already so when he tried the spell it worked on the first try. Merlin had told him that my ancestors knowledge is also stored in my mind I just had to recall it.

Right now harry was meditating because it always helped to keep nightmares away he still had the same nightmare he had been having since he was child.

He was still far from perfect he was still afraid of They had tried using a Boggart to conquer Harry's fear. It was said that a look from Death champion could kill a Boggart as they feed on the fear of other so when they face someone who fears nothing. They just vanish into nothingness. But as of right now he wasn't successful in that whenever he faced a boggart it changed into a dementor which in turn made him relive his nightmare. He had asked merlin why his boggart turned into dementor when he hadn't even seen one before merlin had replied "that boggart knows that you are haunted by your past so it turned into something that could make you face it again."

Harry meditation was interrupted when he sensed his teacher for past 1 year approaching. Merlin just nodded his head and said " It's time. Your duty calls someone is trying to cheat death as we speak and you know that can't happen". Harry just nodded and with a determined look asked" Who and how? Merlin just signed and replied "the same person as before the person that cheated death first by creating the hocruxes and now he is trying to use a young girls life source to come back to life. He is currently draining the girl of the life source you must go and stop him and save the girl. You do know who I am talking about?. Harry just nodded and said" Voldermort or should we say Tom riddle". Merlin nodded and said" Yes now go. Tom took the girl in the chambers of secret it is a secret chamber Salazar built somewhere in the Hogwarts and you may find a surprise for you when you go there. I know you can find it".

(HOGWARTS CASTLE)

Harry reappeared in a flash of fire near the forbidden forest. He could have transported himself directly into the castle but he did not want to appear next to a student or teacher so he decided that forbidden forest was his best chance to get into Hogwarts undetected. Harry whispered a spell and immediately his clothing changed he now had cloak with a hood attached to it so nobody could see his face. Harry signed and prepared himself for the surprise that merlin mentioned knowing merlin's sense of humour he was expecting some kind of dangerous creature on the other side of the chamber and now there was some work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:- As always please do tell me how you like the story so far and as I said earlier reviews are appreciated it helps keep me motivated to write. Any suggestions are also welcome.

Chapter-4

Harry closed his eyes in concentration and whispered the spell" _Unveilesium._ the spell granted the caster the mage sight ,just like our eye sight is used to see the physical world around us the mage sight allows the caster to view the free magic around himself. He could sense the students huddled in four different places he assumed that these places were the common rooms for the four houses.

Harry continued to scan the castle for some unusual magic activity ,at last on second floor in a bathroom he found what he was looking for. He was familiar with this type of magic it looked to him that salazar used parsel magic to hide the entrance to the chamber. Knowing that no one was near the bathroom he decided to transport himself directly to it. Harry cancelled his mage sight and disappeared in a burst of flames.

He reappeared at the source of parsel magic and whispered in parsel tongue " _Open_ ". Immediately sink begin to shift and he could see the entrance to the chamber leading downwards. With a flick of his hand a wand appeared in his hand he rarely used wands but when he needed to use powerful magic he preferred wand. The wand was given to him by merlin; it was holly and phoenix wand which merlin has given to him. He said that he bought the wand from a shop in wizarding market how he knew the wand would work for him he didn't know when harry had asked him about it merlin has just smiled and said" some things are meant to happen."

Harry took a deep breath and used occumulency to stop his mind from getting distracted. He needed to be fully focused for this and then he jumped into the pipe. What felt like hours but was only 5 minutes he touched the ground. He could see bones crunching under his feet he waved his wand and all the slime and bones disappeared. Harry took a deep breath and started moving into the chamber, his eyes widened when he found himself in front of the skin of a giant snake was huge and looked to be around 80 feet, harry knew the only snake that can get that big is an basilisk. Harry just muttered" Great this day keeps getting better and I can see why merlin mentioned there was a surprise for me here, a 80 feet giant snake that definitely surprised me."

Moving forward he found himself in front of a round door with a snake around it harry again spoke in parsel tongue and the snake started moving and door opened.

The chamber was huge from the inside there was a huge statue of Salazar in front of him and there were a lot of statues of snake around him. At the feet of the statue he saw a young girl with red hair lying unconscious he could sense her life force slipping by and someone else getting it he followed the direction of life source and found that the a worn looking dairy was draining the life source of the girl . What he could not understand was that how can a non living thing drain life source of a living thing unless of course there was a living part of someone in that dairy which would make the dairy a hocrux. Harry was really surprised that someone was evil enough tha he not only knew about the hocrux but had also created one he himself only knew about them because his teacher in egypt told him about it and actually that was where this dark magic originated from .He immediately picked the dairy up and name printed on it stunned him. The dairy belonged to none other than Tom riddle or should we say the Dark lord. "This day is full of surprises" harry thought and smiled grimly.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind him he turned and found himself face to face with none other than teenage Voldermort. The boy just smirked at him and said " she won't wake up you are too late". Harry just signed and said " Give me a break man go away and let me think of ways to destroy the damn dairy."

Hearing this Tom immediately lost his cool and said in a deadly voice" If you want live kid drop the dairy and get out of here". Harry just rolled his eyes and said " I am not going anywhere until I destroy you and save the girl so yo do your best to stop me from doing that Voldermort". Tom just sneered" You know too much boy you can't leave alive from here."

Tom just turned toward the salazar statue and said in parsletongue" Speak to me salaz greatest of the hogwarts four founders." Immediately the statue mouth begin to move Harry could make out huge snake coming out of the mouth of the statue. Tom commanded the snake" kill the boy."

Harry just closed his eyes and activated his mage sight to protect himself the death glare of the basilisk the benefit of using mage sight here in hogwarts was that everything have some kind of magic even the wall and evrthing around him so he could feel everything that was around him .He could sense the basilisk moving towards him so he started running and he could feel the snake following him and when he was sure the girl wasn't in harm way now he turned toward the snake without opening his eyes he could sense that snake was directly infront of him and was ready to strike him he immeditely pointed his wand at roof of the chamber and slashed his wand downward, immediately iron spikes shot out of the roof directly above the basilisk. The basilisk started shrieking harry decided to open his eyes to survey the damage it looked like most of the spikes couldn't penetrate the thick sking of the basilisk the two spikes piereced the eyes of the snake making it blind.

Harry didn't pause for celebration knowing even blind this thing was dangerous.

Harry looked around himself and found that there was water on both sides. "Perfect" he thought. Harry whispered a spell silently and at the end jabbed his wand towards the snake, the water from both sides rose and moved towards the snake the moment water encased the snake harry closed his eyes and touched the outer shell of water immediately the water started turning into ice until all that was a huge slab of ice.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note :- Sorry to all of you for the delay that occurred in posting this chapter. I will try to be more regular next time and as always please do review this story and tell me how you like it , any suggestions are also welcome and I will really appreciate your thoughts on how to take this story ahead._

CHAPTER 5

Fora moment there was a pin drop silence, Tom couldn't believe what he had just witnessed , a mere boy of age not older than 13 has just defeated the Salazar's basilisk and that too using magic that he hadn't seen anyone else perform before.

The amount of power that boy must have to pull such a feat was truly astonishing. Tom narrowed his eyes and asked the boy" who are you boy? , you are powerful I admit that but even with all that power you still can't defeat me. Join me instead and I will grant you powers you would have never imagined before."

Harry replied without turning towards Tom ,still looking at the frozen snake and said" sorry I'll have to refuse your job offer Tom I already have family business to take care of." While simultaneously waving his wand and changed the state of frozen water to gaseous leaving behind a dead burned basilisk.

Having taken care of the snake Harry turned towards Tom who have somehow gotten hold of a wand which he rightly guessed belonged to the girl and was pointing that wand towards him.

Tom seeing that his opponent now had his attention towards him shouted the spell instantly" Crucio." Harry didn't even bother to dodge the spell he just waved his wand in clockwise direction and whispered "Directisium." The spell caused a golden shield to appear around Harry which deflected the curse in the other direction. Most people think that unforgivable can't be blocked which is mostly true in all cases but they can still be deflected in other direction.  
Harry didn't even give Tom the time to get out of his stupor and simply waved his other hand which caused the wand to fly in Harry's left hand.

With a mental command using elemental magic water rose from both side and Harry immediately captured tom in cage made of water with electricity running through the bars. Harry knew he didn't have much time as the girl was on the verge of dying.

He immediately summoned the diary to him and closed his eyes. From the time he started his training he had been having dream which were actually memories of his ancestors who became the Death's champion. In one such memory he had learned a very useful spell which was actually a type of exorcism ritual which his ancestors developed and used to destroy souls of people who tried cheated death. It looked to him like it was time to try that spell.

Closing his eyes harry clutched the diary in his hand and whispered the spell which destroyed the soul, immediately black smoke started rising from diary but Harry didn't stop and kept on going on until there was a loud shriek from the diary and all that was left was a burned and destroyed diary as well as destroying Tom.

Harry signed and opened his eyes tiredly, the spell to be performed correctly required a lot of power and a connection to death, which fortunately his family have always shared with death.

Harry turned towards the girl who was now beginning to wake up. Harry immediately ran towards the girl and helped her sit up her eyes were still closed but she was starting to breathe normally.

When she opened her eyes she immediately seemed to remember the state she was in and her eyes widened when she saw the dead burned snake and the destroyed diary in the hands of a boy who seemed to be slightly older than her, she couldn't see his face because it was covered by the hood of the cloak he was wearing.

The boy whoever he was, pointed towards something near her right hand Ginny gasped when she recognized it was her wand and she immediately picked it up. She was still feeling a little afraid that tom will come again and make her do terrible things but something about the boy made her feel secured.

"Who are you and what happened to tom?" Ginny finally asked when she was sure the boy wasn't going to say anything.

Harry was trying to give the girl some time to adjust and was startled when she asked the question. He knew he couldn't tell her who he was, that would lead to problems that he was not ready to face yet. "You have been very brave today."Harry said after a moment of silence.

Ginny just dropped her head down and answered" No I am not brave I was so afraid that I was going to die today. I am just a stupid girl who let someone play with her mind."

Seeing that the girl was about to cry Harry replied " Not many can accomplish what you just did. From what I could gather the diary was trying to control you for a long time but you still fought and stopped him for so long. As far as Tom is concerned he is gone he can't hurt you now.

Harry could see that the girl was now getting back to normal so he just stood up and offered his hand to Ginny and said" Your family must be very worried. Let's get out of here".

Ginny just nodded and took the offered hand. The next moment they were engulfed in flames and they reappeared right outside the entrance of the chamber.

Harry teleported them at the entrance and turned towards the girl and said" I must go now. You take care of yourself and remember you are really brave and powerful never let anyone tell you otherwise".

Ginny just nodded her head and said" At least tell me who you are?. You saved my life today and I would really like to know the name of my saviour because I don't even know whether we will meet each other again.

Harry replied" If you really want to know, I am Death's champion and I am sure we will meet each other again someday but until then be brave. With that Harry vanished leaving behind a very confused girl.

A/N

Time has come for Harry to come to Hogwarts. In the next chapter harry will start his Hogwarts journey as many important events takes place there.

And of course he won't go there as harry potter but someone else. That secret will have to remain secret for while now.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After dropping the girl at the entrance of chambers, Harry teleported back to the place which was his home for last 12 years.

He immediately went looking for his mentor to tell him about his mission report.

As usual he found him reading a book in the training area. Without even looking up from the book Merlin asked his young charge "So how did the mission go?".

Harry took a seat beside his mentor and replied" The girl is fine and Hocrux is destroyed too."

Merlin just nodded his head and said" Very good. This just shows that you ready to face the world on your own now". Harry immediately looked like he wanted to protest but Merlin just raised his hand and said" I know you think you are not ready and maybe you are right, but my time here is over with you. Just continue to train hard like you have always done and one day I am sure you will become what you are destined to become. And when you truly need me I will be there for you."

Harry just nodded he knew the day would come when Merlin will have to leave this world. With a look of determination he asked his mentor" What should I do next?"

Merlin looked at his student with pride and said" It is time for you to go Hogwarts. Although you already know more than some of Hogwarts teachers but still the library at Hogwarts has some rare books and you could learn a lot. Also you need a safe place to operate and train and Hogwarts have one of the strongest wards in the world. You will be going there as a 3rd year student by the name of Arius Evans. I have already arranged everything; just tell everyone you have been homeschooled till now and don't let anyone know of your identity until the time is right. Remember, you have an advantage over your enemies as long as you remain an unknown.

Harry just nodded knowing the truth in his mentor words.

Merlin stood up from his position ready to leave and said" I know Dumbledore is a manipulative person but he has resources, knowledge and power that can help you a lot. He can help you find the other Hocruxes so you need him as an ally. And Harry of all the students that I have trained you are the greatest of them. Your family has always been special after all your blood carries with it the secret that can make any man God. I have faith in you that you will not let your family down."

Harry knew what his mentor had said was true; he had a duty to fulfil he just hoped that he was up to the task.

( _ **The day Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts**_ )

Harry had long since mastered his ability to change appearance as a metamorphagus. He knew he would be easily recognized because of his scar and his looks. After all he did look like his Dad so he decided to change his appearance. Right now he was at the King cross station ready to board the Hogwarts Express. He easily sensed the entry to the Platform because of the magic surrounding it.

He had arrived early in hopes of beating the crowd. Harry choose the last compartment of the train and was really hoping to not be disturbed. He heaved a sigh of relief when train finally left the train station, he was happy that no one had disturbed him yet.

Unfortunately he wasn't very lucky for long because at that very moment the door opened and revealed 3 people in Syltherin house uniform, One of them was blonde and from what he could gather from his surface thoughts was Malfoy's son who was on Harry's list of convicted death eaters. He could tell that these boys were bullies and they were the last thing that he wanted to deal with today.

Draco just sneered seeing another mudblood he could easily tell that by his clothing but this one seemed different. There was just something in his eyes and his carefree attitude that made him wary. Draco decided right then that this boy needed to be showed his position.

Draco turned towards his thugs and said "Boys why don't you give this Mudblood a proper welcome and show him his place in the wizarding world".

Harry just signed seeing the two thugs getting ready to attack. One of them picked his school trunk and threw it on the floor and the other grabbed his shirt. Harry was just contemplating obliviating them when another person entered the compartment. This time it was a familiar red haired girl who upon seeing what was happening immediately shouted "Leave him alone Malfoy." Malfoy and and his thugs turned their attention towards the girl, obviously recognising her. Upon seeing her Malfoy got perverted grin on his face and said "You know Weasley you are quite good looking even though you are a blood traitor. You should count yourself lucky that I am interested in you. You could solve your family's money problems if you agree to return the favour".

From the look on Malfoy's face Harry knew what kind of favour he wanted. He could easily see the disgusted look the girl had on her face. Even he was getting angry at Malfoy and his cronies and decided to end this conversation. Seeing the girl throwing his hand to push Malfoy away, harry got the perfect opportunity and he waved his hand and banished the 3 thugs out of compartments."

To them it looked like that the girl did some kind of wandless magic or accidental magic. Malfoy and his cronies ran away to their compartment obviously scared. Harry knew he couldn't show himself as a powerful wizard that he was if he wanted to remain under the radar but one thing he knew certainly that his Hogwarts years were bound to be interesting. It was better to remain as an average wizard rather than draw attention to himself.


End file.
